Red is the colour I hate the most
by SapphireElliore
Summary: Red is my colour. The colour of aggression. Desire. Victory. Years pass, and yet I found myself brooding over the fact that the more I stare at it, I felt aggravated. I hated it. My name is Akashi Seijuuro and I hate the colour red. And I don't care if its currently my hair colour. Where did it really start? Well, it all started with a pair….
1. Chapter 1

"PAIRS? PAIRS FOR WHAT?" I asked Shintarou as I placed my bag on top of my table. Loudly.

"This year's school festival." He unenthusiastically replied as he took out a small wooden keychain out of his bag and played with it. I've been talking to him for weeks so I know what it is. His lucky object. What is with him and horoscopes?

"You seem so unenthusiastic about it," I said as I snatched the keychain from him. "so why are you talking about it?"

He tried to reach it with his long reach but I took a heavy grip on it. "Nope, not yet. You're up to something. Tell me." I said as I smirked.

"That's my lucky object!" He exclaimed, still not giving up.

"Well, I'll be sorry—looks like you won't be having any luck today." I said as I was about to place it in my pocket. "Unless,"

"Fine! Fine!" He finally exclaimed.

"So, ready to bargain?"

"I'm answering."

"Good. Now my previous question."

"Senpai asked me to convince you to join the pair competition for the basketball club." He answered as he extended his hand towards me.

"He would ask me himself." I replied, still not giving me the keychain.

"Give it to me-"

"_Shintarou._" I called, now very irritated. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. They won't ask someone to convince me if they're not signing me up so-

"They signed you up. They were pressured into giving the two players. So they placed yours—"

_Well, I'll be damned. _"with who?" I asked suddenly.

"Keychain."

"Oh, no. Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"Tsk. Kuroko Tetsuya." He then replied, as he took the keychain from my hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," I said to myself as trying to recall where have I heard that name.

Kuroko. Tetsuya.

**Kuroko. Tetsuya.**

_**Kuroko-**_

"_Akashi-kun! It's 2am! Will you please stop that!" _

"_I can sing if I want to, who are you anyway?"_

"_**Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. **__The other resident in this floor. Now please, if you still want to sing just lower it down."_

"Akashi?" Shintarou asked.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY SIGN UP THEIR OWN NAMES IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I suddenly exclaimed, both in frustration and irritation as I slammed my hands into my table, which surprised Shintarou (who was facing me) and the other students.

"Didn't you know? Only first-years are allowed to join." Shintarou calmly replied.

I slumped back to my seat. Defeated. As if I can do anything about it now.

"Why me? Or even _him_? Why not you or the others?" I asked again.

Shintarou only smirked at me. "Guess we're just _lucky._" He only said, and then turned back.

I was still thinking on what to do to get my name out of that when Shintarou called out to me.

"What now?" I asked, still irritated.

"Do you know what sign is lucky for this month?" He asked. _As if I give a damn to know._

"What?" I only asked.

"Yours." He said, and then left me to my thoughts.

_Me? Lucky? How can I be?_


	2. Chapter 2

"OKAY, THE FESTIVAL IS AT THE MONDAY OF THIS MONTH'S LAST WEEK. AKASHI-KUN, KUROKO-KUN, WE'LL BE CHEERING UP FOR YOU!"

"And he looks so cheerful." I only said, watching our team captain happily exclaim the news to the rest of the basketball team.

"Doubt it, he's so sarcastic." An upperclassman muttered.

"Yeah. Bet he's so excited to see those two kouhais to be part of the competition."

"This is his favourite part of the school year, remember last year?"

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU DUMBASSES!"

"he's so excited, every line he says can only be written in uppercase."

"THAT'S 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURT FOR THE THREE OF YOU!"

"Don't tell me 'I haven't told you so.' " One of the three upperclassmen said as he stood up along with the others.

"Hey, you're Akashi-kun—right?" The other one asked after tapping my shoulder.

"Ah, yeah."

"Whatever he tries to advice you, it's up to you to believe it. He wants the club to win so bad, he's been trying to mentor everyone who had signed up for the club this past years." He said to me, then smiling. "But good luck, okay?" He continued as he stood up with the rest, now facing the captain.

"Yosh!" The three of them said at unison.

"Let's go!" the same person who tried to pep talk me said, inviting his fellow upperclassmen to start.

"OI. WHAT'S WITH YOU TODAY, SAWAMURA-KUN? YOU'RE…"

"I'm what, Captain?" Sawamura asked as he gave him a devious smile.

"not so aggressive?"

Sawamura gives him a gentle smile. "You're so pumped up, I'd like to just stay put and watch you."

"I AM NOT!"

"oh? Being the _tsundere_ now? How many sides of you will I see in public?"

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA SUCCEED TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME! NOW GO AND DO IT! NOW!" the captain exclaimed, commanding them aggressively. Sawamura just chuckled and turned back with the others as they made their run.

"ALRIGHT. ALL OF YOU JOIN THEM! LET'S DO THAT WHILE COACH'S NOT HERE YET!" the captain ordered as he made a run towards the upperclassmen, although spacing himself from them to run with us, the first-years.

"hey, Akashi-kun." Aomine greeted me as he ran beside me. "How you doin'?"

"fine." I only replied. We continued running.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"you had a past with Kuroko-kun?" he suddenly asked. The question was so sudden _being the question itself _made me stagger in surprise. Aomine only chuckled.

"nothing that may concern you." I only replied, half-embarrassed with my reaction. _I don't really stagger._

"okay, that's what he said." Aomine only retorted, giving up. He then ran ahead to join Shintarou and Murasakibara.

So I was left alone. _Finally. _Keeping the pace steady, building up my stamina…better to keep my pace far to others. I'm tired of people going to me just to say good luck or to ask if I'm okay with it.

_As if I have a choice._

"Akashi-kun!" the captain called as he now ran beside me. "you're so fast, it took me a long time to keep up with you." And he flashes a I'm-here-to-support-you-'cause-that's-what-senpais-do smile.

I merely stared at him and proceeded to running like the usual, as if he was not there. I know what this is all about.

"So, about the-"

"look, senpai. Stop it. It's about that. I'm fine with it. As if I can do anything about it." I interrupted him.

He was silent for a while, watching me.

"So I guess you're really irked up with that, huh." He said, as he barely chuckles. "But I'm not here about that. I already said my part. It's all up to you and Kuroko-kun."

"so what _are _you really here for?" I asked.

"the thing about the second-string."

"oh, that. I'm going. And so are the others."

"so you really are determined, huh." He only replied. Then he went back to being silent.

He talks about it as if he didn't know about the second-string. Wait—

"Senpai, is it that you knew about it this year?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. Our senpais didn't even bother to tell us. And it seems like the school just took notice this year. "

"Oh," I only managed to say. So that's why he was so surprised when our adviser told us of that.

"But it's fine! That means it's not for me! Geez. But, hey—Akashi-kun."

I looked up at him.

"Make our team and school proud." He said so seriously that I only nodded at it. He then smiled again. That supportive shit again.

Then suddenly something jerked him backward, making me stop alongside it.

"sorry for the interruption, but is this old man—"

"I AM NOT OLD." The .captain replied as he tried to remove Sawamura's arm around him.

"is this old man throwing you his old sentiments? Tell me, Akashi-kun." Sawamura obviously didn't mind him.

I shook my head in reply.

"Oh, I see. I told you so, he can be very sentimental. Just don't mind him. Also, captain-"

The rest wasn't heard because he whispered the rest in the captain's ear. He then left with a chuckle.

Whatever it did, it made the captain stood still for a while. And here I am, waiting for him to run.

"L-let's go." He finally said, running ahead.

I then proceeded. I can see his face, in deep thought and-

_**Hold on.**_

_Is he blushing?_

"AKASHI-KUN." A soft, calm voice called my name. It made me turn my back.

And there he was.

Same sky-blue hair, eyes, and the same calm demeanor radiating off him.

"Can I talk to you?"

It was Kuroko Tetsuya.


	3. NOTICE (must read)

if you guys might notice, it's been a long time since i posted...

to all of you guys who kept up with my shitty writing, i give you my thanks for keeping up;

SORRY, for not updating. Lots of school work came up, so yeah...

but anyway! GOOD NEWS!

i'll be uploading all my updates on January 1, 2015 (Philippine time/EST)-any time within the day if i am allowed to access the internet (hope and pray!) + new sets of stories!

if you have any recommendations, suggestions, comments, requests, or any questions regarding me or any of my stories...please don't be afraid to message me here or my tumblr account ( . )...

'til the new year!

Sapph~~


End file.
